


there's no way you'll make it out alive (just close your eyes)

by secretHQinspace



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Protective Martin, jealous Martin, set after the lonely, smug bastard elias bouchard, watcher’s crown time babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretHQinspace/pseuds/secretHQinspace
Summary: After Jon and Martin return from the Lonely and silence drowns the panopticon, Elias waits.Jon has one more test to pass. One more decision to make.





	there's no way you'll make it out alive (just close your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> hi I wrote all of this because i'm incredibly riled up for 159 tomorrow, can ya’ll believe we might finally see jonmartin talk about their feelings and save each other with the power of love?? wack. anyways thanks to episode 158 for watering my dying jonelias crops. this is most definitely not checked for errors because i'm tired. special thank you to kim petras' song close your eyes for the title and for playing on repeat while i write this.

“Oh, my dear Archivist,” Elias sighed happily. He ran a hand though Jon’s long hair, down his face and lingered over the little pock marked scars there. Trailed down to his throat to trace the pale lines that stood out against his dark skin, slipped a hand to the back of his neck where the carefully measured guidelines to remove his skin had been engraved. His skin was ice cold to the touch, the mark left behind from the Lonely.

Elias pillowed Jon’s head in his lap and continuing kneeling quietly in the panopticon, waiting for him to wake up. He could feel the expectation in the air. His Sight was burning, his connection to the Archivist shimmering. The Ceaseless Watcher stared with an intensity unmatched, knowing what was to come. 

His Archivist was ready. 

Martin awoke first. His face scrunched up like he had an unpleasant dream, and his hand tugged on Jon’s, still interlocked in unconsciousness. His eyes focused and took in Jon’s sleeping face first, then traced Elias’ form up to his face. He scowled. 

“Oh great, look who’s still here.” Martin mumbled, sitting up and scooting closer. 

“Martin,” He greeted. “Always a pleasure to have you around.”

He reached a hand out to Jon’s face, but froze at catching Elias’ hand in his hair. His hand curled into a fist. “_You_ don’t get to touch him.” 

“No? He _is_ my Archivist.” 

“He is Not. Yours.” 

“And he’s yours, is he? Because you two made up and held hands to escape the Lonely?” He mocked. “No, he belongs to the Beholding.” Jon stirred then halting Martin’s response in it’s tracks, clutching Martin’s hand tighter just like he had to Jon. His eyes flickered open to see Martin.

“Hey,” he whispered with a smile. Martin beamed right back.

“Hi, Jon,” he responded with all the tenderness in the world. He gave their joined hands a squeeze. When their loving stares had gone on long enough, Elias tightened his hold in Jon’s hair. The Archivist started in surprise and looked up.

“While this is very touching - and trust me, you two have taken long enough to get yourselves together – we _do_ have somewhere to be.” Martin gave him another death stare, and Elias smiled pleasantly right back.

“Elias-"

He caught Elias’ look then, his eyes going unfocused and glassy. Elias could feel a blinding static behind his eyes, building in sharp intensity and stopping all at once. Jon’s eyes widened.

“Jon?” Martin called hesitantly.

Jon startled and sat up very suddenly, letting go of Martin. He fell back onto his hands, never looking away from Elias. 

“Jon? What’s- “ 

“No,” Jon gasped hoarsely. “I didn’t- I didn’t know. This was all part of-” he swallowed thickly. “You planned all of this? How could you have possibly known?”

Oh, it was a _delight_ to have Jon finally know their plans. The horror on his face and the tremors in his arms. But he could feel it, that Beholding part of Jon that was filled with curiosity and awe.

“I didn’t know, actually.” He smiled. “It was a bet. And Martin was the perfect racehorse.” 

Martin made an indignant noise. “Will someone please tell me what the _hell_ is going on?” 

Elias spared him a glance, saw his flushed red face, his anger and concern building. He wondered what would happen to Martin after it was all over.

“Can’t you see, Martin? Our Archivist is all grown up. He’s experienced all the fears, and now it’s time experience one face to face. The-”

“The Watcher’s Crown,” Jon finished. His voice was rough and steeped in equal parts reverence and terror. Elias gave him an adoring smile.

Martin sputtered a response, but his words were background noise as he held Jon’s gaze. He stood and closed the space between them.

Elias stood over Jon and offering him a hand up. He could see the hesitation as Jon rose a shaky hand. Elias didn’t reach further to meet him. This was Jon’s last test, and his last chance to back out. It had to be his choice. He could feel their connection blazing, that shimmering string that bound them. Jon’s curiosity, his burning need to know, amplified by their god.

Jon took his hand.

He pulled his Archivist to his feet and drew him closer, settling a gentle hand on the side of his face, stroking a thumb under his eye.

“Let’s begin.”

**Author's Note:**

> i love the headcanon that nikola carved guidelines on jon for where to cut him later. lovely art of that here https://biorust-art.tumblr.com/post/187911675885/i-have-a-slight-fascination-with-jons-scars-my


End file.
